Scars that shine
by mrsjasperwhitlockcullenhale
Summary: A snarky Professor sees worrying signs in Hogwarts residant celeb signs he knows all too well


Harry's POV

"BOY!" my Uncle Vernon bellowed. "Coming Mr Dursley" i shouted back running down the stairs trying to ignore the burning across my back from the belt and the spiltering pain in my leg and ankle. "Hurry up Freak Dudders wants his ice cream" my Aunt Petunia screeched. "Right away Mrs Dursley" I squeaked as she slapped me. "I want chocolate chip and caramel swirl 6 scoops of each with a flake and squirty cream"Dudley barked. I nodded running off to get it. I entered the kitchen and quickily made the massive dessert. Once I had given it to my whale of a cousin my uncle thrust todays chore list into my hands.

**Freak's job list**

**Mow the lawn (Front and back)**

**Clean the gutters (all around the house)**

**Clean the oven**

**Make lunch**

**Wash up ( may get scraps if jobs are done?)**

**Prune rose bushes**

**Make dinner (Vernon's Boss comeing round)**

**Go back to cupboard and be silent and pretend to be NON-EXSISTANT!**

It read.I sighed and went to pull the lawn mower from the was difficult considering I was small and I think I broke my I, I mean my uncle did during my last lesson.I had burnt Dudley's toast I didn't mean to do it but Mr Dursley thought the freak needed to learn his place.

I had finished my jobs so with a kick to the stomach I was thrown into my and spitting up a deep breath I sat up shuffling over to my matteress and leaning forward to remove the loose floorboard. I pulled out my wand,report card from last year, DADA and Potions books, the Maduarder's map and my invisabilty cloak.

I looked back at my grades with a soft smile.

**O-Outstanding**

**E- Exceeding Expectations **** (May change)**

**A- Adverage**

**P-Poor**

**T-Troll (Why is troll bad? :S)**

**Defence against the Dark Arts -O **

**Potions - A**

**Transfiguation -E**

**Charms - E**

**Astronomy -E**

**Herbology -E**

**Care for**

**Magical Creatures -O **

**Divintation -A **

**Runes - A**

**Arthmancy -A**

**History of Magic - P**

I failed one class I'm suprised I passed Potions Runes and of Magic I failed but I knew that considering I fell asleep in almost every class.

I went to sleep after that hoping I wouldn't dream tonight.I have the same dream almost every night a green light a scream of pain panic and fear followed by a manic laugh and it's plays over and over until I wake up sobbing and I don't know why.

Next Morning

I woke up drenched in sweat tears still wet on my cheeks. "At least I slept through the night for once"I muttered getting up and grabbing a set of Dudley's old jeans and a them on I went to make it was made and I even managed to steal a slice of bacon, a slice of bread and butter and a glass of Mr Dursley let me have my trunk from the attic I made sure I packed I grabbed my wand cloak map and report card from under the loose board and got in the car. "Boy come on unless you want to miss your freak train"Mr Dursley bellowed.I ran out of my cupboard and got to the car nearly throwing my trunk in the car I carried Hedwig into the back seat and sat down. Mr Dursley got in and drove to the train station. Bearly waiting for me to get my trunk out he sped to lift my trunk onto the trolley I managed to push it into the station and to the wall between the platforms. Waiting to make sure no one was watching I pushed through the wall and onto platform 9 and 3/4. Seeing that big red steam engine made me smile for the first time that summer. I tried to force myself not to limp and not winceing in pain.I got on the train and sat down in a empty to get comfortable was nearly immpossiable the bruising cuts and welts on my back and legs made it painful to even shift my wieght on the bench.

Soon I had to change into my uniform. Not wanting to risk someone seeing the damage to my skin I decided I would change in the connected not to apply pressure to the still open wounds across my back knowing that the fabric of my shirt would stick to it and that would be painful later on. Once I was changed and I had managed to put my shoes on without moving my broken ankle I sat back down unable to stay stood up on it any longer.

When the train stopped I managed to walk to the carriages and got in one feeding the thestral a few mints I had bought on the train it took off without a full carriage and up to the castle.

When I arrived I sat down close to the door so I didn't have to walk far and set my ankle at a slight angle under the table to wait. It felt werid like I was being watched so I looked up and saw Snape was watching look in his face confused me it was worried and concerned when he was looking at me.

Eventually everyone arrived and the houses were sorted Gryffindor got 6 new lions while Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff got 2 and Slytherin got 3.

I made the mistake of shifting my wieght and I felt my ankle move as well as the pain from the cuts and bruises littering my body I had a intense searing pain shooting up and down my my eyes to stop tears of pain falling I winced before standing and trying to leave the room.

That night I only got 2 hours sleep in a chair in the common was sending messages again.

I got my timetable at breakfast I had Potions down there I tried not to limp but I was unable to get the bone to go back into position and now it was sat right on a step I took felt like someone was slicing into the nerve with a blunt rusty knife.

I brewed the potion, okay until a Slytherin threw a handful of gillyweed into it causing it to explode. "For Fucks Sakes"I growled. "Potter stay behind and we will discuss your foul language"Snape told me. "Yes Professor"I ground out as I began cleaning the floresent pink goo from the table each motion pulling at the nerves in my back and arms making them burn. Maybe he did more damage then I realised?

At the end of class Snape told me to wait in his office. I did as I was told standing trying to keep the weight off of my ankle.

"Sit down Potter take the weight off that ankle"Snape told me as he walked in. I tried to sit down without whimpering but I couldn't a tear making it's way down my cheek as a whimper left my lips."How do you know about my ankle?"I asked. "Your not that good of a actor Potter and I know the signs many of my snakes come from abusive homes"He told me. "I do not come from a abusive home"I denied."Potter you broke your ankle and didn't get it seen to now let me treat it or I'll get Madam Pomfrey down here to give you a complete physical"He I tried to lift my foot whimpering again. He shook his head and pulled me into a standing position "Go through that door and sit on the couch and balance your foot on a pillow on the table infront of you"Snape ordered before walking into another room.

Doing as I was told I didn't let my back touch the back of the couch.I could feel the fabric of my shirt sticking the cuts and welts on my back already I knew it would be painful to remove later without making it worse.

When Snape walked in he sat down on the table gently lifting my ankle and removing the sock and at this angle it would be painful never mind strange looking not to rest my back against the couch. I tried to but I winced as the fabric pulled at one of the larger cuts. Snape didn't look up but carried on massaging my ankle. "okay i'm going to cast a diagnostic charm to see what damage you've done walking on it"He said casting the charm a sheet of parchment appeared listing the injuries decorating my body as well as scars from years parchment grew to nearly three and a half feet read it his eyes growing wide. " Merlin Potter how long has this been going on you have scar tissue on your lungs from a puncture thats nearly 8 years old?"He asked shocked. "Erm I don't know ever since I can remember I guess"I told him looking down ashamed."Harry theres no need to feel ashamed what your relatives have done is illegal in both the muggle and wizarding world"He told me. "Okay this might hurt do you want a pain potion?"he told me as he got ready to push the bone back into place. I shook my head. He looked shocked when I refused it but nodded and with one swift movement and a loud CRACK the bone was back into place and nearly all the pain from it sitting on the nerve was gone just tremors of it circling my ankle. "Okay Potter show me your back now and don't lie I know about the cuts the scan showed them"he said gesturing to the parchment. "No really sir there fine just a scratch"I stammered defensivally. "Potter just show me"He sighed.I really didn't want to show them to him but I knew he wouldn't let me leave without him seeing them.I nodded letting out a soft breath I began to try and remove my shirt.

After a few minutes I was in tears. It was so painful. "Harry do you want me just to banish the shirt it'll remove it quicker?" Snape asked. I nodded before feeling pain flood my back again as the shirt was ripped from reality and my skin."Harry I'm going to have to call Madam Pomfrey I'm not qualified to heal these wounds she is"He told me

Snape's POV

Harry whimpered as I stood to go and fire call Poppy. "Don't go"He breathed as he curled into himself the bones in his back pressing against the skin proving just how truely thin and small he was."I'm not going anywhere Harry I'll be in the next room okay"I told him brushing my fingers through his hair. I could feel scars littering his scalp some years old other only a few weeks.I walked into my study throwing the greyish green powder into the flames I spoke "Poppy Pomfrey" clearly waiting for her face to appear in the flames. "Severus whats the matter?"She asked. I had called her many times over the years with many of my snakes being abused. "Poppy I need your assistance a student has been whipped it seems many times and has massive internal bruising and some torn muscules ligements and tendons"I told her glancing worried back into the main room. Harry was whimpering again."okay Severus may I come through?"She asked. "Of course Poppy you are always welcome here you know that"I told her. She smiled softly before stepping through bag in hand. I had been on the patients end of the equitment in that bag many times. It isn't always a fun experience esspecially if you refuse the treatment. "Who is it Severus?"She asked after I had shown her the diagnostic scan results. "Harry Potter"I told her she gasped. "How did I not see this he's been in my infirmary almost every year and I didn't even see it"She muttered tears gathering in her chocolate orbs."You didn't know Poppy don't beat yourself up over something in the past just help him now"I told her as we walked into the main room Harry was now curled into himself back facing us as if he was trying to protect himself."Harry shhh" I tried to soothe him when I saw his body was racked with sobs."I thought you left me"he cryed hysterically."No never Harry never"I told him as he clung to me.

"Harry Madam Pomfrey's just going to look at your back okay how about we sit here and talk while she does that"I told him he nodded timidly as Poppy got out a salve for me to rub on the bruises littering his arms. "I;m just going to put this on your arms to help the bruises Harry then how about we talk about Quitich?"I asked he shook his head - no "potions" He whispered. I was shocked I thought he hated potions. "Okay Harry how about we play a game like twenty questions I asked you a question about a potion or ingredient then you ask me one"I said him he nodded. "What's the pepper up potion used for?" I asked starting easy. "To cure the common cold"Harry stated. "correct your turn" I told him. "Name three ingredients in a blood history potion?"Harry asked. How did he know about that potion it hasn't been able to be brewed in nearly 600 years because the main ingredient is so rare. "Basalisk venom hinkypunk tears and crushed mermain scales Harry how do you know about that potion?" I asked. "I brewed it in third year never used it though it's in the room of requirement" He winced as Poppy magically sealed the cuts. "Harry where did you get basalisk venom from?"

"In second year when I went into the chamber the monster inside was a basalisk a female she had three eggs one's going to hatch soon Professor I can hear it inside the egg"He told me excitment lighting up in his sparkling eyes at the mere mention of those eggs."Harry how are they still alive if there mother isn't there to keep them warm?"I was confused. "I go down each night and make sure that they are warm enough I read about them and everything so I could keep them alive"That shocked me to keep them alive for the past 2 years he would of had to magically put food into the egg just like the mother would of done. "Harry do you think you could take me down there sometime I would love to see them" I told him. "Okay Professor theres other rooms down there as well" he agreed. "Like what Harry?"I quired. "A libary, a training room and a vault I didn't take anything out of it though except that photo of the founders they help me train and look after the eggs they watch them in summer for me its Sal's chamber really but the others call it home"He smiled a soft smile. I looked up and Poppy was finished and packing away the salves and her wand in her bag of nodded and with a smile to Harry left through the fireplace. "Thank you Professor I'm sorry I was a bother if you want I'll leave"Harry apologised his head down.

"Harry you are not a bother and you are not leaving here until tommorrow anyway so I can make sure you are fine" I told him. He nodded moving timidly so he was lent against me. "Harry there are some questions I need to ask and you need to answer them honsetly"I told him my fingers carding through his raven waves. "Yes Sir"He answered sitting up."Who in your muggle family abused you?"I asked. I watched horror-sturck as his entire behavior changed I knew what he was doing he was closing up- locking himself away so he wouldn't get hurt. "Harry Harry calm down shhh" I soothed as his breathing sped up his obsidian eyes glassy and unfocused."Please Uncle Vernon I'm sorry please not the cuboard please no"He whimpered covering his face as if from a attacker."Harry Harry your Safe here your at Hogwarts with Professor Snape"I chanted as I rocked us.

When I had calmed him down I started to try and move him but he wouldn't release his grip on my robes.I sighed letting him sit there a while longer until I heard his calm breathing was asleep.

The next morning I woke up to a warm light wieght on my chest. Harry. "Harry come on wake up we need to get the Hall for breakfast"I told him after casting a quick tempus charm saying it was nearly 7:30 breakfast would begin groaned softly turning over so his face was pressed into my neck.

A soft chuckle escaped my lips as he muttered into my neck. "Oh Merlin is that spinich" I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I felt his face wrinkle against my neck.

Harry groaned again "Don't wanna get up waking means pain I don't want to be hurt anymore"He muttered a few seconds later I felt a tear wet my throat."Harry Harry there is no more pain just wake up please Harry"I told him gently shaking his uninjured shoulder. He shook his head "No more pain...lies"He whispered. "I am not lieing to you Harry please wake up"I told him. He muttered one last word before he opened his obsidian 's eyes. That word was "Trust"


End file.
